


Run, Run, Run, Run

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Monster!Jon, Not A Happy Ending, Tumblr Prompt, because I say so, but it is anyway, it isn't outright jm, jon needs a snack, martin disagrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: drabble prompt "I didn't want you to see this" written for @edward-keystone on tumblr





	Run, Run, Run, Run

**Author's Note:**

> title from Bad Dreams by Faouzia

“Jon!” 

Jon freezes. He’s  _ starving _ , and his prey is cowering before him. But the voice makes him hesitate. He doesn’t turn towards it, but his shoulders slump and his eyes close. “Leave, Martin,  _ please _ . I didn’t want you to see this… I don’t want you to-”

“Then don’t make me. Don’t do this.” Martin’s voice is firm. He’s so sure Jon can stop. Martin’s always put more faith in him than he deserves. 

Jon knows Martin isn’t going to look away, that he won’t leave. He’s always been stubborn. He sets his jaw, and opens his eyes, “I’m sorry, Martin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
